Published application 2015/0217839 describes a hook-like fin for mounting an action camera forward of a surfboard or the like. The device projects forwardly from a mounting location near the nose of the board to a location in front of the most forward portion of the board. The fin and ancillary members support the action camera.
The mount for the hook-like fin may be located on the underside of the board using a box with a slot to receive a flattened end portion of a fin, or merely have slots or plugs of the type known in the art for mounting after market fins. For example, one type of mount is similar to the FCS, for Fin Control System, that consists of two tab slots, each in a plug, that can secure fin tabs with a screw to hold projecting tabs of a fin in place. The genuine FCS system is described at the website www.surffcs.com where a titanium rod in a polymer barrel in a holder inserted into the bottom side of a board is used to apply holding force to a fin.
Alternative tab holders are simpler and known in the art for mounting the fin extension to the board. The hook-like fin projects forwardly from under the board to a location forward of the nose where an adjustable strut projects forwardly even further. The strut may extend upwardly at a selected angle but not necessarily. At the forward end of the strut, an upwardly extending camera base is mounted, with an action camera at the top of the base at a position to photograph a surfboard user's feet, legs, and body.
While the device of the prior art has been used successfully, the upwardly extending strut and camera base sometimes needs adjustment, particularly when boards are used in heavy surf. An object of the invention was to improve the prior fin extension device with an extension member that does not require adjustments except at the camera location.